Skyler
Skyler Marie Rusco Oshama, labeled The Seductive Delinquent is one of Nico's most known and loved characters. About Skyler Skyler has always been manipulative, ever since she was a toddler. She always manipulated boys to give her they`re lunch money, and while they did her homework, she decided to do stunts with her skateboard. Her uncle is Tony Hawk, no wonder she had a talent in skateboarding! One day, she accidently crashed into a police derparment`s window, so she was sent to Juvie. There, she met a guy named Dex and had a relationship with him. But then, she cheated on him with another guy, breaking his heart in a million pieces. Dex wasn`t the only one who got crushed. Skyler was crushed too. She actually started to miss the times she was together with him, so one day, when Dex escaped from Juvie, Skyler decided to look for him. Now she hardly ever flirts with boys unless she is sure Dex knows it's not for an actual attraction....IF Dex is around that is. Relationships As stated above, Skyler doesn't flirt as often as she used to even since she found out she had fallen in love with Dex. Now she only flirts if he isn't around or if she can let him know he's the only one she loves. Although Dex constantly denies he loves Skyler she knows that someday Dex will admit his feelings for her and they'll live happily together. Old Design Skyler's design was rather different than her current design. Her hair was shorter and straight, her shirt's sleeves were longer, she wore a purple and gray diamoned mini-skirt with gray leggings underneath, and long gray boots. It was made by CaVi. Trivia *Her theme song when Dex is around is called Dancing With Tears In My Eyes *Her theme song when Dex isn't around is called''' Dangerous''' *Her current design was made by Lulu. *She's Nico's second character to be created, the first being Violet, who was then traded. *Skyler is the second most popular Nico character, the first being Dex *Her mother is the president of Honolulu, but hardly ever cares about her. *Skyler's favorite foods are spaghetti and a good old PB&J sandwich. *She has a long rivalry with the cafeteria lady from her school. *Her purple eyes aren't contact lances, same thing with Savannah. *She has very bad spanish *She's allergic to anything with barbecue *She tends to love Dex more than anything in the world. *She was born in Hawaii and is rather experienced with surfing. *She dreams in becoming a proffesional skateboarder someday. *She's a great singer, but is more confident at rapping *She finds art as a great way to express herself *Her father works in Tokyo, meaning she hardly ever gets to see him. They talk a lot through phone, Skype, and postcards though. *Skyler is the only character to have different classifies depending on her state. **When Dex is around she's an anti-heroe, and when he isn't she's an antagonist. *Skyler has admitted to be a masochist *Skyler is my only character to have an ask account on DeviantART *Her birthday is the same day as my mom's, being May 20 Gallery AskTDOCSkyler background.png|Skyler's question background for her ask account, AskTDOCSkyler, made by XISHYX on deviantART (where her ask account is in) ... Present for AskTDOCSkyler.png|...And here's a present Mallory4ever made for her Skyler and Luke.png|The Luke and Skyler friendship by Mallory4ever (Yes, friendship, so if you say they're a couple, I WILL find you, k?) Skyler and The Avengers~Gender Swapped.png|Skyler as "Iron Girl" in Mallory4ever's The Avengers Gender Swapped Skyler arriving.png|Skyler arriving somewhere :P made by Darkmeister on the Total Drama Wiki Shopping Time!.png|Skyler, Ronnie, and Mallory shopping together as Ronnie and Skyler finally become friends by Tbird1997 Category:Ebony-Michaels Family Category:Females Category:The Half-Dark Side Category:Nico's most popular characters Category:The Dark Side of the Force Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Nico's Characters